Pull the Pin
by chemical-imbalance
Summary: He would always be her Prometheus. He stole the light for her and was forever punished. BANE/OC
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:** Hello all my potential readers! I won't go into to much detail about this story now but if you like what I've put together so far and would like me to continue, just let me know! I would love to hear what you think and as always I don't own anything except my OC, all other characters, places and events belong to DC Comics and the Nolanverse, blah blah woof woof. Until next time!

_**Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss**_

The roar of the engine was deafening and the wind splashed her hair across her face. She ignored it and turned her gray eyes to the city below. The lights of the buildings and streets offered a startling change from the waters that surrounded it. The air was thick with humidity and the heat off the pavement still warmed the rapidly cooling air. She pursed her lips as she took in the sights and thought of the last time she was in a city such as this. She shook the thoughts from her head, the devils in her past aching and clawing to come to the surface. She pushed them down and focused on the task ahead. The helicopter offered a swift entrance into the city but she still wasn't pleased about it; the stench of corruption and fear assaulted her and she wished only for a moment to be back in the desert. She closed her eyes in remembrance of waking up in the heat, it surrounding her body like a blanket. She swallowed the anger building in her from being hauled roughly from her home; albeit a temporary one, but a home nonetheless to be shipped here; to Gotham. He called and she must come running for that was what she did best; serve him and his goals.

The two men sitting with her were quiet knowing it best not to speak to her; she was after all a more important figure to them besides their boss. The helicopter descended into the city and began to land on a pad atop a high-rise. The two men allowed her to exit before dismounting the black beast quickly behind her. The air from the rotating blades slowed but it still pushed her clothing and hair against her body; the illusion entrancing those awaiting her at the stairs. She briskly strode over to them before stopping a few feet from them, the men at her heels slowed to flank her.

"Welcome Ms. Daniels, we've been expecting you." A nervous man in a tight suit said to her whilst holding out his hand for her to take. She briefly looked down at it before snapping her eyes back to his.

"I don't like to be touched." Her smooth voice said in a clipped manner.

"My apologies, if you'll follow me, Mr. Daggett has been waiting for you." He quickly turned and made his way to the staircase leading into the building; her and the men following. The staircase was quiet except for their footsteps against the concrete and metal. All others in the building had gone home for the evening. The nervous man led her towards another door before opening it and stepping aside for her to enter. As he closed the door behind her, another man was seated at a table smiling at her.

"Ah, you've arrived, thank you for making the journey. I'm Mr. Daggett and you are?" The man asked as he rose and strode confidently over to her before holding out his hand. Once again she ignored the hand and stepped around him, taking in the view of the room. The posh penthouse was furnished in dark oaks and velvet reds, the richness of it making her sick. The last time she was in a place like this, she never understood her purpose, her redemption, her own life but he made it all possible.

"Impatient. What am I doing here?" She asked, swiping a finger over a marble fireplace top. Mr. Daggett chuckled before following her.

"I assumed you were aware of the plan as you were sent for under strict orders."

"Yes well I like to be kept on a need to know basis; if he doesn't see it fit for me to know at a certain time, I don't care to know. Where is he?"

"Out, but he should be back shortly. I have him out collecting something for me."

"I certainly doubt he has become your errand boy." Mr. Daggett ignored her comment with a slight smirk resting on his pointed face. He watched her walk around the room; she wasn't what he was expecting. She was tall at about 5'7" with a slight yet curvy body. Her brown curly hair was loose and wild from the helicopter and her face was soft and delicate with a pair of slightly full lips and gray eyes. The dark wash jeans, black military boots and the black leather jacket completed the look. She was unusual for a mercenary, especially one working for Bane.

"Yes well, I fund his little campaign so I suppose I get something in return for my money and power." Daggett said as he continued to leer at her. She turned to him with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure you're the one in power?" Her lips quirking up at the end.

"I assure you," Daggett began to reply before he realized the woman's attention was no longer on him but something behind him. She smirked quickly and then locked eyes with him once again.

"Your assurances are worthless Mr. Daggett." She said breathlessly to him before sliding past him and walking towards the entrance to the room.

"I see you've met my lovely companion Daggett!" A booming mechanical voice spoke from the doorway. Daggett turned to the voice to see a hulking mass of a man in a tight black shirt and military pants standing next to the woman. Daggett turned fully looking at the pair and deeming them unfit to be standing in such close proximity to one another. The woman was beautiful and the man too large for her presence; they didn't fit well together, yet there they were. The major disconcerting factor was the man's face, a large metal and leather mask covered most of his face, the metal of the mask covering his mouth looked to be snarling and the voice too mechanical for the man to be human.

"Yes, although she refused to give me her name and since you've been so quiet about it, I wasn't sure whom I was meeting." The man gave a large booming laugh before looking down at the woman who only looked to Daggett. The large man placed a light hand on her shoulder before moving more into the room.

"She can be like that." The hulking man said as he moved around Daggett and snapped his fingers for the men and woman to follow as he directed himself to another large door, intent on leaving.

"Well I want to know who I'm doing business with Bane." Daggett groused out, his anger getting the better of him as the men and woman passed him.

"The name for which you are searching for is Eve Daniels." Bane's voice boomed out as he went into the hallway.

"Did you get what I told you to retrieve Bane?" Daggett yelled his anger apparent for being brushed off so rudely. "BANE!"


	2. The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:** I just have to say thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, it was great to hear such positivity for a chapter that I will admit, had little detail in it but I hope it gets better soon for you all. Thanks for sticking with it! Onwards…

_**Chapter 2: The Devil You Know**_

The sound of the rushing water from overhead didn't make Eve feel any better; it actually made her feel more vulnerable. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her breathing to allow herself to block out all external noise. It was a habit when the outside world came too close to her; block it all out and focus. Her fingers still twitched for the drug that used to make all of this easier, yet she found herself truly not missing it. She breathed deep and the sound of rushing water faded until she could only hear her heartbeat. The constant thumping in her chest did make her feel better, stronger and more confident. It had been awhile since she had been around so many people; her time in the desert isolated her and she became accustomed to not watching her back. Her thoughts led her back to when she first came to the arid country.

"_What are we doing here?" Eve asked her mouth dry from the heat and her own nerves. She followed him closely into the small village towards the even smaller shack. At that point she didn't know it was to be her cage, her solitude, her redemption. God, she wished for that little white pill that could make all of this seem like a dream. He didn't say anything, his massive figure swaying through the dust streets. She followed blindly trying not to look at those watching them. They were out of place and she felt it even more, the more steps they took. He led her through the town and then to the outskirts where a small shack stood. He led her in and then turned to her, his masked voice startling her._

"_For you to be useful to me, I need you focused and off the drugs. I didn't bring you with me for you to be a continued weakness." He pushed past her making her stumble back._

"_You can't just leave me here!" She yelled at his retreating back. In a quick second, he turned and slammed her up against one of the walls. His one hand wrapped around her throat and his other pushing her by her hips into the wall. The pressure was unbearable and spots started to invade her sight._

"_I will leave you where I please, solitude will either break you or make you stronger, and it truly is your choice." With that statement he pulled her from the wall before slamming her back into it. She gave a hoarse cry from the pain through her restricted throat and when he released, she slid down the wall. He looked at her with hatred before walking away, leaving her behind._

Thundering steps broke her from her memories. She snapped her eyes open just in time to see Bane step into the room she was in. God, she missed him. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him. The silence was deafening in the loud room. He stepped closer to her, taking long strides and she rose to meet him. It had been 13 months since she last saw him and her body ached for the closeness they had shared in the past. This Bane however was not the Bane she was accustomed to; this Bane was focused, deadly and for only a brief moment she wanted the Bane she knew to come back. A fleeting thought for another time, this Bane had work for her and she was willing to do it.

"Do you miss them?" Was his singular question; the one he always asked once they were alone. He knew that her addiction was forced on her but it was an addiction that she suffered from nonetheless.

"No." Was her simple reply; the one he always wanted to hear and the one she was always willing to give. His eyes softened towards her then; just slightly, before he stepped around her and to a table in the corner. There were papers spread out and he leaned over them glancing quickly at a few of them before standing back up.

"I need you to attend a party this evening with Daggett." He looked up at her quickly to see the look she gave him; the hardness in her eyes and the raised eyebrow hid nothing from him. He chuckled deeply for a moment at her discomfort.

"Why?" She asked seriously.

"He's getting to be more of a pain for me in recent days and I want him watched."

"Why me?" She asked, knowing she was angering him with her questions.

"He asked for you and I know I can trust you."

"Fine but if he lays hands on me, I will remove them from his body." She said taking her jacket off and laying it on the bed. "Where's the dress?" Bane grabbed a box from behind the table and handed it to her.

"You have an hour before you leave." He walked out of the room to give her privacy. She huffed in annoyance and took the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful charcoal gray silk dress. She put it on and discovered that the dress was tight in all the right places with off-the-shoulder straps, a slit that went up to her thigh and it was backless. It was a beautiful piece but upon further inspection, she noticed that she would have no place to stick a weapon. Frowning she turned and did her hair, slipped the purple stiletto shoes on and donned the purple and black mask that was required. Slipping out of the room she came face to face with Barsad who gave her an admiring look before allowing her to step first down the hallway. He followed her down the stairs and through the corridors, trying to keep the other men from leering at her. Bane was waiting by the entrance for her, his hands wrapped around the straps of his chest piece. He looked at her before holding out his hand for her to take. He helped her through the short tunnel, ensuring that she didn't fall; a small kindness that she knew not to take for granted. Stepping over the rim of the tunnel, she breathed deep the fresh air that surrounded her. A slight breeze chilled her skin but she ignored the shiver, as did Bane. A sleek black SUV was waiting for her and as she climbed in, she noted with surprise that he followed.

As the car started to move gracefully through the dark streets of Gotham, she turned to him and really looked at him. The mask hid his features, the ones she had only a few times before but she knew them by heart. His eyes were not the same as she remembered; they were hard and cold, the stress taking a hold of him and molding him into this beast. From her memory she knew he was always a force not to be reckoned with, a wolf in a field of sheep but it didn't stop her wondering if he could be soft towards anyone. Their small time in the desert showed little possibility of softness.

She startled out of her thoughts when his warm hand rested on her shoulder, "You look wonderful in that dress." He said smoothly whilst dragging his hand slowly down her arm.

"You should think so, you picked it." She said turning her head more to meet his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" He asked slyly, his accented voice lilting in humor.

"Daggett for all his schooling knows little about me and what size dress I wear." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "And you always liked me in gray." The car slowed and pulled up outside a large ornate building with numerous steps leading up to a lighted archway. As she looked up at the building, his smooth voice echoed in her ears.

"It suits your nature perfectly; neither light nor dark. Enjoy your evening; I'll see you later tonight." Stepping out of the car gracefully, she came face to face with the nervous man from the previous night. He bowed slightly to her and then took her hand and led her into the ball before handing her over to Daggett. Daggett was wearing a nice black tuxedo as he took her hand, his own was cool and felt dry to the touch. Eve wondered if his skin mirrored his soul; dried out and cold. He led her into the ball, flower petals floating down from above and resting on her shoulders as she walked. It had been awhile since she was dressed like this but it felt like a second skin. She could easily slip back into the life she used to live in.

Daggett slipped his fingers over the skin of her hand before kissing the knuckles. She wanted to punch him, make him bleed but she held back. This was a job and even though she loathed the man, she loved the dress; wouldn't want to ruin the silk with blood so soon.

"I must say, you clean up nicely." His voice reached her ears making her skin crawl.

"Keep your hands to yourself Daggett or I will be forced to remove them from your body." She smiled slightly for appearances sake.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you have tattoos, they show nicely in this dress." He ignored her previous statement. "Besides, in that tight of silk, there's no place to hide a weapon of any kind."

Turning her head into him; she smiled slightly, "I don't need a weapon to kill you, now get me a drink." He looked flustered with the knowledge but signaled a waiter anyways for the drink she requested. Handing the flute of champagne to her, he rested his hand against her lower back.

"You'll have to tell me what they mean later this evening." He whispered into her ear as she desperately tried to hold back breaking his nose. He led her into the room and to the dance floor. She swallowed the rest of the drink and let him lead her out there. The music was beautiful and haunting as he led her around the dance floor. His thumb brushing the skin exposed at her lower back. She swallowed her rage; she had to pretend to like him, it was what Bane wanted and she had a job to do. "The color suits you." Daggett said as he smiled at her; she hated him.

"Why thank you; Bane picked it out, I'll have to let him know you approve." Daggett visibly swallowed before hiding the fear once again.

"It seems odd, that a woman like you works for a man like that."

"We work well together, it makes sense."

"How did you meet him?"

"At a party like this once, it was a long time ago."

"I can imagine you in a place like this; you are very elegant in the way you present yourself."

"That place was a nightmare, a living hell. My elegance occurred because I was adaptable to my surroundings."

"Is that why Bane, holds you in such a high regard?"

"He has always found me to be intriguing and a challenge."

"I can see why that would be, I'd love to get you alone and see how wonderfully adaptable you are. You already intrigue me Eve; I'd like to get to know you better. To see what makes you tick would be a wonderful experience for me."

"Perhaps some day that will happen for you." The dance ended and she turned and walked off the dance floor, him following, she felt his eyes on her flesh. Her tattoos stood out against her skin, she knew them to be intriguing, a puzzle all their own. Not many knew what they stood for or how many she had; she figured she could let Daggett know what a few meant. She walked up the stairs, knowing her hips swayed with each step and that they hypnotized him. A few other men stared openly at her, her looks were always a weapon that she could use to her full advantage. She passed Miranda Tate and gave a small nod and smile to her which was fully returned before she almost knocked into someone. A hand flew out and steadied her by her arm. She looked up and locked eyes with Bruce Wayne who simply smiled and helped her stand again. His hand on her upper arm was warm and strong. She felt Daggett behind her.

"Ah Bruce Wayne, out of his home for the first time in eight years, tell me, how does it feel being back in the world of the living?" Daggett snidely asked from his position behind her. Bruce gave one last long look to her before snapping his eyes up to Daggett.

"It's going well; it seems I didn't really miss much, except for this lovely lady. What's your name?" He asked her looking at her with severe interest.

"Eve Daniels, Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Mr. Daggett has been telling me all about you." She smiled sweetly extending her hand for him to take; he kissed her knuckles and bowed instead of shaking it. She was surprised.

"I hope all good things."

"Yes of course." She said sweetly again with another smile, before excusing herself to the bathroom. Swiftly walking away she felt more that one set of eyes on her retreating form. She smiled slyly; Bane would be pleased.

Checking herself in the mirror, she waited a few moments before rejoining the party. Daggett of course was waiting for her and she smiled at him before slinking towards him.

"I'm bored." She said to him warmly.

"Well I can fix that." He said huskily to her before gripping her hand and pulling her towards the exit and leading her to his waiting car. She smiled to herself.

Once in the car, he slid his hand down her arm just like Bane had done only hours ago. The stark difference was enough to make her shudder; he was foolish enough to think it was because of him. Trying to distract him from running his fingers down her arm, she asked, "What did Bruce Wayne want?"

"Don't worry about things like that, it'll bore you." He said into her ear. Thankfully they arrived at their destination and he led her into his building and up to the penthouse that she recognized. The room was dark except for a single lamp he turned on, the shadows playing against her skin. "Now tell me about your tattoos." He commanded softly to her, trying to seduce her. She played along and smiled at him. Turning her back to him, she placed her fingers on the tattoo on her neck but he stopped her. "No, start with the ones, I can't see."

She rolled her eyes; thankful he couldn't see and placed her hands on the side of the dress where the fabric hid her right hip. "You'll have to get closer to see this one." She said quietly to him biting her lip and looking at him over her shoulder. He slid closer to her and smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder and nudged him into a kneeling position; his eyes were wild and heated. She was enjoying this as well but for a far different reason. She pulled the fabric away and his eyes locked on the small tattoo on her hip. A black word was scrawled into her skin but he couldn't read it.

"What language is that?" He asked as he looked at the tattoo, she allowed him to touch it. Her soft skin turned him on even more. The room became sweltering as he looked up and saw her close her eyes at his touch.

"It's Latin." She whispered to him.

"What does it say?"

"Lues."

"What does it mean?" He whispered to her seductively, happy that she was caving to him.

"Bane." A deep mechanical voice said from the corner of the room. Startled Daggett almost fell backwards from his kneeling position, his hand still on Eve's hip. He looked wildly about trying to find the voice but then he saw movement and finally locked eyes on the huge form of Bane sitting in the corner. He quickly looked up to Eve and saw her smiling wickedly at him before she swung her fist around and hit him in the face. Daggett's world went dark.


	3. And The Devil You Don't

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favorites, it really does make my day. I know I haven't updated lately and I assure you I'm working on it but don't be surprised by breaks in the chapter postings, busy girl with a busy life. Just wanted to let you all know that this chapter has a little bit more 'M' in it than my others but I think its worth it, let me know if you agree. ;) Thank you for all the inspiration and kind words. Onwards.

Chemical_Imbalance

_**Chapter 3: The Devil You Don't**_

"_This one could interest you, how about some fun before business?"_

"_You are trying my patience; I'm not here for them but for the payment."_

"_You need to learn to have some fun Bane, everyone has needs. I assure you my girls will take care of you."_

"_I want my payment Dharik, I finished the job." Bane said angrily as he pushed another girl away from him. Dharik bought and sold many things, one of them happened to be women. It didn't matter what you wanted them for, they were beaten, broken and then finally submitted to their owner's rule. The blonde looked upset that she hadn't been chosen, but Bane was grateful. Dharik led him into another room where the heady scent of incense clouded all thought. Sitting down in a plush chair across from the man, Bane simply stared him down. Dharik was a tall, stocky man with black hair and a pointed chin. Dharik smiled at him cheekily._

"_Of course you do. You acquired a great deal for me, I must make good on my promise." He snapped his fingers and a servant brought a red velvet bag to him. He placed the bag on the table between them and motioned for Bane to take it. The servant then lowered to speak into his master's ear. Dharik pursed his lips and told the servant in Arabic to "bring her in". Bane paid no attention as he opened the bag and found the vials he wanted and the gold coins he needed. He snapped his eyes up when he heard a commotion outside followed by the doors opening and a woman, in chains dragged in and thrown to the ground at Dharik's feet. Bane surveyed the woman lying on the ground, her brown hair was matted and dirty from neglect, her skin had taken on a sickly pallor and he could see her bones sticking through her skin. Dharik sneered down at her before landing a kick to her side, the woman made no sound regardless of the kick. Looking down at her, Bane noted that she was tense and in obvious pain._

"_You need to learn to do as you're told!" Dharik yelled in Arabic at the woman and then looked up to Bane. "I'm sorry for this small issue; she seems to not want to listen." He said in English. Bane nodded slightly in acceptance._

"_You are not my master you sick bastard." The woman's smooth voice was marred in pain as she spoke fluent Arabic. Bane was surprised to hear her speak harshly to her captor._

"_I bought you, you are mine and you will do as I please!" Dharik sneered at the woman before him. _

"_Some day soon, you'll get what you deserve and I'll do nothing but tell you that you got what you deserved." The woman said nonchalantly. Dharik smirked and then rammed his foot into her ribcage. Bane heard a bone snap from the force and the woman gave a small grunt in pain._

"_Pay no attention Bane, she'll learn her place and I'll bend and break her into what I want her to be and then I'll sell her off to the highest bidder for them to use and rape her till they see fit." Dharik smiled at Bane as he said this. Bane paid little attention but was interested in what the girl looked like._

"_I want to see her face." Bane replied, his thundering mechanical voice filled the room._

"_Are you sure, she's still wild." Dharik warned. Bane fixed him with a harsh look which Dharik didn't ignore. He grabbed the girl from the floor, turned her and pushed her down to her knees in front of Bane. Taking in her appearance, Bane scrutinized her facial features and saw full lips, gray eyes and defined brows. Despite the blood from her nose and the cut on her hairline, she was beautiful. Bane caught her eye and they shared a look. Her eyes were harder than steel but what impressed him the most was the fire that burned in her eyes. She wasn't intimidated by him and he liked that. Many men and women were scared of him; their fear was his pleasure, but for this woman who looked at him hard and without fear he recognized something in her, something he wanted more of. Dharik cleared his throat and gestured with his hands for a servant to come in. The servant quickly came over, grabbed the girl's arm and injected something into her with the syringe he held._

"_What did you just do?" Bane asked with confused awe in his voice._

"_I've had to resort to drugging her in order to keep her in line. Liquid form of Oxycotin keeps her placid for the men and women who want to view her. I admit it's a harsh treatment since she's become addicted and it damages her but most buyers don't care how long she lasts. A necessary evil, I'm afraid. Now shall we get back to concluding this business?" Dharik smiled and clapped his hands together. Bane turned his eyes back down to the girl; her eyes had gone glassy and her facial features relaxed, and then locked eyes with Dharik._

"_She's coming with me." He said in a harsh command that Dharik was surprised to hear._

Bane snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the doors to the great room open. Laughing voices and hushed whispers echoed down the hallway from where he sat in the shadows. The doors to the room where he waited opened and two bodies came into the room; a man and woman. Daggett continued to slide his hands down Eve's arms as he continued to try and seduce her. Bane saw her eyes crystal clear and knew she was in control. He found her most attractive when she was this way, clearly in control and deadly. She was always cunning even in the most relaxed state.

"Now tell me about your tattoos." He heard Daggett command softly to her, trying to seduce her. She played along and smiled at him. Turning her back to him and facing Bane's direction, she placed a finger to the tattoo on her neck but was stopped. "No, start with the ones, I can't see." Daggett's voice was husky and Bane fought himself to not snap his neck and remove head from body. Instead he focused on what Eve was going to do next. She rolled her eyes and Bane smiled beneath his mask. She placed her hands on the side of her dress where the fabric hid her right hip.

"You'll have to get closer to see this one." She said quietly to him biting her lip and looking at him over her shoulder. Bane clutched his hands on the chair where he sat, her voice calming him and making him anxious at the same time. Daggett slid closer to her and smiled at her. Eve placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a kneeling position; his eyes were wild and heated. Bane smirked at her obvious playing and knew she was enjoying this. She pulled the fabric away and Bane saw the tattoo; the first one she got, his eyes locking onto the small tattoo on her hip where a simple black word was scrawled into her skin.

"What language is that?" He heard Daggett ask as he looked at the tattoo. Bane gripped the chair tighter as she allowed him to touch it. Bane's slight breathing changed and he saw her ears perk, she knew he was there and she knew he was angry. She closed her eyes in pleasurable expectation of what was going to be taking place.

"It's Latin." She whispered to seduced man at her feet.

"What does it say?" Daggett asked in a lust-filled voice.

"Lues."

"What does it mean?" Daggett whispered to her seductively and Bane knew what she wanted.

"Bane." His own deep mechanical voice answered the question. Daggett's surprise and fear was clearly seen as he looked for the masked villain who only had eyes for the woman in the room. Moving slightly out of the chair he felt Daggett's eyes lock onto him and he saw Eve shift her body weight to the side. Daggett still in shock looked up at her and she smiled before sending a quick right hook to his face. Daggett fell to the floor unconscious. Standing and moving towards the woman, Bane smiled as he saw her smile.

"You timed that perfectly." She said as she moved closer to him, resting her hand on his chest plate.

"Yes well, I thought you had enough fun. Did you enjoy your evening?" Bane asked looking down at Daggett.

"It was more interesting than anything else. I bumped into Bruce Wayne while I was there; it seems your Bat has come out of hiding." Eve said as she rested her head on his shoulder; his body heat warming her.

"Good, then I can move on with the plan. Would you care to join me for dinner?" Bane asked offering his arm to her in a jovial manner.

"I'd love to." Eve responded whilst gripping his arm. "What are you going to do about him?" She asked pointing down at the now groaning Daggett.

"I'll deal with him later, he still has purpose." Bane reassured as he stepped over the man and strode with her out the door. Making their way to the elevator and out the building to the waiting car, Eve's hand grasped tightly to Bane's large arm. The ride back to the tunnels was quiet, the only noise coming from Bane breathing. Once back at the entrance to the tunnels, Eve slid her hand down his arm to his hand, grasping his in her own. She pulled him into the tunnel smiling, leading him into the tunnels. They passed his men who knew enough to look away as they wove their way towards the sound of rushing water. Finally arriving in their room, Eve let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"So what's the next step boss?" She said coyly to him running her finger over his chest plate. He looked down at her with interest.

"I thought you never wanted to know the next step unless it involves you?" He asked grasping her hip with his hand and walking her backwards.

"You wouldn't have pulled me out of that arid country to babysit an imbecile for an evening; you want me for something more than that." She said quietly, raising her eyebrow and smirking up at him.

"You're right I do." Bane said as he placed his other hand on the side of her face, tracing the thin, almost invisible scar that graced her cheekbone. "You remember when I gave that to you?" He asked already knowing that she did.

"I was mad at you and I wanted to find a way to punish you. I think I made up for it though." She responded pulling his hand down from her face and placing it over the location of his name on her hip.

"I will admit; your idea of ownership is skewed, yet effective." He said still walking her back towards the wall next to the waterfall. The fabric of the dress was soft and silky, Bane wanted to ruin it.

"You don't seem to mind so much." She said huskily placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him. Her back hit the cold stone wall and she shuddered before he pressed closer to her, heating her. She wasn't surprised when he kneeled before her and pulled on the slit of the dress, tearing it apart and up her body. She frowned at him. "I liked that dress, I felt beautiful in it."

"You may use your looks to get what you want but you don't need a dress to be powerful, you'll never be as beautiful or as powerful as you are when you're in control and everyone awaits your command." Bane said while pushing the dress off her body. Standing there in her lace panties and bra, she bit her lip and placed her hand under his chin, pulling up to encourage him to stand. She brushed past him and pulled him towards the table stacked with paperwork. Her heels still clacking on the stone, she grabbed a small box, opened it and pulled out a hypodermic needle. He leaned against the table and held out his arm for her. Gripping it and finding a vein, she stuck the needle into his skin and depressed the plunger filled with a clear liquid. Watching as he closed his eyes, she smiled before unsnapping the mask that covered his face.

"How do you feel?" She asked into his ear while softly stroking his cheek and lips.

"Numb." He responded before quickly pulling her up onto the table and sliding his body in between her legs. She gasped as his lips attacked her neck and shoulders; grasping onto his shoulders she leaned back, his arms holding her close. His scars were rough against her skin but she didn't care; nothing was ever soft with him. She closed her eyes as she gripped his chest plate, unbuckling it quickly and pushing it off. The heavy metal clanged against the concrete but neither cared, he kissed her then and all thought dissipated. It had been 13 months since they last saw each other and that time had only served to make them hungry for one another. The morphine they used only lasted so long and they intended to make the most of it. Their clothing was quickly discarded and Eve wasted no time in guiding him into her. The rhythm they found was instantaneous, the 13 months causing no issues with remembering how the steps went. Her gasps were music to his ears as he plunged deeper into her; the pleasure and pain both welcome. She bit his shoulder as she came and he gripped her hips tighter, his fingers leaving bruises.

Bane pulled her from the table and dropped them both onto the small bed; pinning her down he entered her again, making her feel even more. After, they were both sweaty and tired. Eve's body felt numb and happy as she rolled onto her stomach; she felt him get up and enter the small bathroom he had, she knew he was getting ready to put the mask on. Feeling the bed dip again she rolled onto her side to face him, he watched her for a moment and she took the time to look at him; he was handsome even with the scars, very rugged with his thick muscles and scars. Reaching up, she placed her lips against his and savored his taste knowing that this could be the last time they do this. She wasn't foolish and thought they would live forever and have all the time in the world, their lives didn't offer up any promises except quick death and she accepted that for what it was. Pulling away she grasped his mask preparing to put it back on but was shocked when he leaned down and placed his lips against his name on her hip. He didn't kiss it like she thought he was but rather he brushed them against the name. She smiled at him for which he slightly returned before snapping the mask back on. She kissed the mask once and then was pulled down by him into his side. She relaxed immediately against him and was lulled by his beating heart into sleep.


	4. Kneel Before the King

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating sooner; things have been popping up lately that are unavoidable. Plus side? Lawless comes out in a matter of days and I can't be the only person excited for Tom Hardy and Gary Oldman. A meeting of the gods I tell you. Anyways on with the story and I thank all of you for reading and enjoying.

Chemical_Imbalance

_**Chapter 4: Kneel Before the King**_

The heavy metal door was pulled open and the only reason why she awoke was because it slightly squeaked with age. She was lying on her stomach, her hair tossed wildly about on her pillow but she didn't care. Knowing that Bane had left some time ago didn't bother her; they found comfort when they needed it and he was a busy man. The somewhat silent footsteps alerted her that it was not Bane; his had a different resonance to them, these she recognized though. Opening her eyes she focused on the intruder; Barsard was a quiet man but she generally liked him and his loyalty was something to be admired and she knew why he was here. Smiling slightly at him, she sat up, her nudity not bothering her in the slightest but she noted that he looked away. Pushing herself to standing, she slipped on her clothes and padded bare foot over to him, the cold concrete only making her slightly uncomfortable. He looked up and met her eyes and let the corner of his mouth drag up slightly.

"How are you my friend?" She asked kindly placing her hand on his bicep.

"I'm well. I heard you had an eventful evening."

"Yes it was; very revealing in a way I hadn't expected."

"I'm glad you're back." He admitted only slightly embarrassed. He was a solitary man and this admission was difficult for him but he knew she deserved it. Her smile was in acceptance and he eased a bit more in his stance. He viewed her then as she turned away from him and slipped her socks and boots on her dainty feet. Her hair was wild and her clothes a bit skewed. She wore what she always did and he was happy to see her. Her low slung cargo pants and military boots made her seem harder than she actually was. The long sleeved black shirt was also common for her and was snug on her frame. She attached her thigh holster to her leg and checked the clip of her Glock before sliding it into the holster. Her army knife was slipped into her boot and her heavy military jacket was pulled on. The red scarf was wrapped around her neck and she pulled her hair up and back but her bangs hung down framing her face. Watching her, Barsard realized that she hadn't changed and he was glad for it. He liked her and was always glad when she was around.

"Where did he run off to?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He straightened a bit before answering.

"He's exercising." She nodded while zipping up her jacket and walking out of the door. He caught up with her and walked next to her. "How was the desert?"

She smiled and placed her hands in her jacket pockets while looking around. "Dry and boring. It's not the same when no one's there to keep me company."

"I miss it."

"I know you do but eventually we'll be back there."

"You always had more faith in survival." He nodded to another man whilst walking past.

"I just have faith." She smiled over at him and he found his eyes drawn to her neck where a bite mark was showing. He stared at it a bit before realizing that she was looking at him. His eyes snapped up to hers and found her grey eyes darker than normal. He snapped his eyes away then pushing the door ahead of them open. They heard him before they saw him. The sound of heavy breathing was distinct in the otherwise quiet stone room. They came into view then, seeing Bane in the process of full push-ups. His back sweat slicked and his back brace helping him steady. He didn't give any indication that he knew they were there. Eve gazed at him, not taking her eyes off of him but addressed Barsard.

"Thank you my friend, you may go." Barsard nodded while looking at her and then left, his footsteps dissipating. Eve stood still and waited, she watched him continue knowing he was aware of her. He stopped suddenly and gracefully moved to standing.

"Did you and Barsard catch up?" He asked looking at her.

"Why yes but had I known I was receiving a visitor this morning, I would have been dressed." She arched an eyebrow at him and stepped closer to him, dragging a finger down his sweat slicked chest.

"Nudity has never bothered you before." He asked jovially.

"Yes well, Barsard has never been partial to my nudity." She stated stepping back from him and leaning against the stone wall. His eyes followed her.

"He's more partial than you realize. A woman like you is not found often in the darkest places."

"Yes well, you found me."

"I was fortunate enough but I find you to be as difficult as you always were. Had I known before hand, I would have to rethink my decision."

"You and I both know you would never get rid of me. Despite the difficulties you have with me, you realize that all the best companions are hard to handle." She answered him with quick wit. He laughed then and nodded.

"I suppose that is the truth." She smiled at him as he redressed, sliding his short on and his vest.

"What's the plan for today Prometheus?" She asked using the name she gave him. He sent her a look; she could tell he was smirking.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and humor.

"Why do you insist on asking that question when you already know the answer?" She quipped back at him, raising her own eyebrow. Testing the waters with him could be dangerous for her, the slight scar she bore reminding her of how sudden and dangerous he could be. As if he could sense what she was thinking, he stepped forward reaching for the scar; it was intimidation and she understood it to be his way of putting her in place.

"How comfortable are you with riding a motorcycle?" He asked still hovering over her. Her response was a smile.

Walking through the streets of Gotham would have been enjoyable had it not been for the few men following her. They blended in well enough with their street clothes but Eve was still unimpressed by them. The day was bright and beautiful with a small breeze and the smell of coffee and lunch being served to patrons sitting outside. Walking briskly through the downtown streets, a few men turned to stare at her. She had changed into dark jeans and her leather jacket. Her aviators perched on her nose and her hair down; she looked the part of a citizen. She popped her gum and nodded slightly to the man on her left who split off from the group and made his way into an underground parking structure. She and the others entered the gold revolving doors of Gotham's stock exchange. Splitting up and appearing to be not together, they entered through security. Climbing the gilded steps they broke off further and Eve took up her stance by the main doors; waiting for the plan to unfold, it was her job to spot the needed personnel. An unassuming janitor walked past and handed her, her Glock which he snuck in. Slipping it easily behind her into the waistband of her jeans she pretended to be bored.

The sound of laughing met her ears and she looked over to see two gentlemen walking and talking. Catching the eye of the blonde man she sent a small smile and bit her lip. Obviously taking the bait he turned to look at her one more time before entering the trade area. A small shiver worked its way down her spine when she saw Bane enter the building and before she could blink an eye he had disarmed the security guards and was striding up the steps to her. His movements' fluid and unhindered by his size, he was proficient; each step and move planned and used to its full extent. He wasted little energy when doing something.

Falling in behind him, he banged his way through the doors and Eve quickly scanned to find her man. Briskly walking up to him, she smiled at him which was returned before pulling her gun and shooting up into the air. Screams met her ears as people panicked but the others blocked exits and Bane held their attention. Pointing her gun at the man before her she spoke only to him.

"Couldn't help but notice you before and I got to say, you seem all manners of important. Now be a good boy and behave; I have someone who wants to meet you." Stepping around the now frightened man, she pushed her gun into the small of his back and made him walk towards Bane.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man quivered and Eve held her gun steady.

"There is no need to hurt you if you do as you're told. Now, this is Bane and he has a job for you, try not to fuck it up. You're too pretty to be wasted in death." She pushed him harder and made his stumble closer to Bane. Bane snapped his eyes up to her briefly before looking back down at the man.

"This is a stock exchange; there is no money here for you to steal!" The blonde man yelled trying to dissuade the attackers. He looked back to Eve and pleaded with her.

"Then why are you here?" Bane asked, ignoring the man completely before pulling him over to one of the computers. Smashing his head down onto the table the man blacked out and the plan was underway. Eve glanced at her watch before signaling for three men to follow her. Making their way to the doors of the building she saw the police force and barricades. A noise from behind her signaled that the motorbikes were being loaded up. Pulling her helmet on her head, she straddled one near the front and waited. Bane strode forward and got on another. Pushing the frightened crowd forward, another mercenary opened the doors and led all the people, the bikes following out onto the streets. Once out, Eve followed Bane's lead jumping out of the barricade and racing into the streets of Gotham. She pushed her bike faster as the sound of sirens signaled that the chase had begun. Her heart was racing in her chest as she ducked through traffic trying to put distance between her and the cops. Watching as Bane pushed forward, she knew her turn was coming up. Seeing the street she needed she sped up and turned the bike harshly, her body leaning with the momentum and the tires squealing in the process. She remained upright and sped down the side street only checking once to ensure she wasn't being followed. Slowing down she turned down into the underground parking structure of the high-rise. Climbing off and walking towards the elevator; helmet still on; she proceeded to make her way to the top floor.

"Was it a success?" Daggett asked from behind his desk.

"I assume so; the cops are now chasing the Batman."

"I need more than your assumptions Stryver." Daggett yelled slamming his hand down upon his expensive oak desk. The door opening alerted them to an intruder in their conversation.

Pulling the helmet off, she saw Daggett's eyes fill with rage and she sweetly smiled at him. "I'd like to report how successful we were and to let you know that if you ever wanted to try and see my tattoos again, I'd be happy to try and show you again." She smiled brilliantly when Daggett paled.


	5. It's Not the Violence

**Author's Note:** Again thank you for the follows and favorites. I really appreciate it! As always I won very little except for Eve. Lawless was excellent and Tom Hardy was amazing as always, I loved the plot development between Maggie and Forrest.

Be warned, this chapter deals with some back story considering I had a few questions about whether I would delve into Bane and Eve's past. I'm hoping to make this chapter a long one so hopefully it'll be that way for all of you. Enjoy and as always, feel free to leave comments or ask questions.

_**Chapter 5: "It's not the violence that sets men apart; it's the distance he's prepared to go." – Lawless - Forrest Bondurant**_

"Where is Bane?" John Daggett's voice bellowed across the ornate room. He was angry, she could tell and that made her all the more pleased.

"I don't know, I told him it was urgent." Stryver said quietly in a rushed tone, not trying to anger his boss further. Eve's boots scuffed against the floor, dragging out a high pitched squeal that had the two men turning to her. Daggett's face turned even redder as he stumbled angrily over to her, the vein in his head thrumming and making an appearance above his eyebrow. She had to rip her eyes away from it. Her red lips tipped in a mocking smile as he strode over and hovered over her; his finger pointed in her face.

"And you, I have half a mind to push you off the roof; where's your boss?" He spit at her but her smile never faltered. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder and tried to refrain from biting off the offending appendage.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Bane's deep voice cut through the tension; Daggett whipped around at the voice and fixed the large man with a glare. Making his way to stand in front of the giant, Daggett glared hard at the mask. Stryver stiffened.

"What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be running Wayne Enterprises and I'm not." Daggett's words hissing in the quiet room. Bane glanced up and looked to Stryver.

"Leave us." Stryver moved to do as he was told but Daggett interrupted.

"No, stay put, you work for me." Regardless Stryver left the room and Daggett felt a heavy hand fall to his shoulder. Looking down at the upturned hand Bane proceeded to put him in his place.

"Do you feel in control?"

"I paid you a small fortune." Daggett whispered calmly to Bane.

"And this gives you power over me?" Bane asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Glancing quickly over at Eve, he saw her leaning against the marble and wood wall, fixating on her painted nails. Bane cupped Daggett's head by his neck and the fear that he wanted to see lit up the shorter man's face.

"What are you?" Daggett asked scared.

"I am Gotham's liberation; here to end the borrowed time you have all been living on."

"You're pure evil." Daggett replied in awe.

"I'm necessary evil." Bane replied quickly and Eve looked up in time to watch Bane snap the other man's neck. Watching the scene unfold with indifference, she pushed away from the wall and stalked over to Bane, awaiting his command.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" She asked looking at the lifeless body of the man she despised. Bane looked at her; her eyes turned downward at the body and her hands in her pockets. She was still beautiful to him even though he disagreed with her statement. Not answering her, he turned on his heels and strode away, his heavy leather coat swishing at his legs. He didn't need to turn around to know she was following.

"_Don't you ever get tired of this?" Her voice broke through his musings and he glanced up at her. Her time in this desert had done her wonders; her body was bronzed from the sun and more toned than the last time he saw her. He ignored her question and continued reading his book. She was dressed in loose fabric to ward off the heat of the day and he found it difficult to not look at her. He arrived the night before, bloodied and bruised from his last mission; she asked no questions but had set out to care for this wounds. He admired that about her; she never pestered him with questions about his work but she remained loyal to him. While she was tending to him, he noted a book she had been reading when he arrived; Greek and Roman mythologies were something he was familiar with but he never thought she would find the stories interesting._

_Hearing her sigh, he looked up from his book and found her walking closer to him, her body moving slowly and with confidence. He decided to respond before she asked again. "What are you referring to?"_

_She stopped when he asked and gazed down at him from her position. "You show up here whenever you feel like it; more than likely wounded and then you stay for however long you want and then you leave again. Why do you come back here?" He knew what she was asking and he knew what she wanted to hear but he didn't want to give her that._

"_I like the heat and I need a place to rest." He knew she was displeased with his answer even though her face gave little away._

"_Is that all?" She fished and his anger brewed in him at her question._

"_I am a man after all and I have needs, you are easily swayed when I come." His response had enough bite in it to make her emotions sting and her mouth set in a hard line. He watched her emotions close off and she became hardened to him. Turning on her heel she walked out into the daylight and he turned back to his book. He had left that same day without a word to her, knowing she would always stay and wait for him. _

_What he hadn't counted on was how she would handle his absence after that. Returning only a few months later with a hole in his shoulder and need that wouldn't go away, he was angered to see another man pressing her up against a wall. Her head was thrown back and the man was pressing his face to her neck and he gripped her shirt in his hands pushing it up. He was shocked to feel his blood boil and was dismayed when she snapped her eyes open and locked eyes with him. She didn't smile or try to stop the man but her eyes gave away what she was hoping to convene to him; if he didn't want to own up to her on what he wanted from her, she wouldn't be owned by him. Snapping out of his daze, he strode forward and with a low growl, he pulled the offending man off her and proceeded to snap the man's neck. She didn't even watch the body hit the floor but instead stood straight and watched him drag the body out back. Her clothes were skewed and she didn't straighten them; she wanted to make him understand that she wasn't afraid._

_Storming back inside he faced her and she locked defiant eyes on him; his shoulder forgotten as he brought the back of his hand to her face with as much force as he could Her head snapped to the side and he heard her cheekbone crack. She flew to the floor with the impact and he heaved in breaths as he looked at her; the side of her face was red and angry, a bruise already forming and a small deep cut made itself known on her cheek as deep red blood flowed from the wound. She didn't say anything or touch her face but stared up at him in defiance. He felt rage as he pushed towards her and gripped her arms; yanking her to her feet and shoving her violently back into the wall. He heard her back hit the wood and she gave a small yelp. Moving towards her he saw her defiant eyes fix on him again before sending another powerful slap across her face, letting her lip split under the force. She started to slide down the wall but he gripped her painfully again and pushed her into the wall, grinding her bones against the harsh wood. She didn't fight back when he gripped her shirt and ripped it from her body and the only noises were their combined breathing. _

_Blood was running from her split lip and cheek when he gripped her chin between his fingers and squeezed, her lips puckering under his onslaught and she winced in pain as her cut lip bled faster. "Beating me isn't going to make me any less defiant." She said as he held her firmly, the bruising already becoming more prominent on her face. His mechanical breathing was harsh in the quiet room as he stared down at her. He knew she had succeeded in her endeavor to punish him. His eyes burned with anger but he released her from his grip and sat down on the bed. Watching him for a moment, she looked at him and noticed his shoulder. She left the room slowly and came back with the first aid kit she had kept for him. Pulling a stool over in front of him, she sat down gingerly and opened the kit. Reaching up she ripped his shirt at the hole and started to clean the bullet wound. Knowing he felt no pain, she was efficient and detached as she worked. Her pain making itself known as time went by. Tying the stitches up, she looked up for the first time and saw him staring at her. The heated anger was gone and instead replaced with a different kind of heat that surged its way into her belly and warmed her; taking her eyes off of him, she packed away the kit and turned to the basin she kept behind her. Cleaning up her hands and her tools, she packed them away but was surprised when a solid weight pressed upon her from behind._

_His heat of his body was dizzying as his solid arms locked around her, gripping the sides of the sink. She was caged by him and she knew what he wanted; it's what he always wanted from her and she found herself giving into him just as she had always done. Ever since their first time together, she never let another man touch her. He saved her from the whore house where she was imprisoned, took her somewhere safe and ensured she was educated and trained. He molded her into what he wanted and it was only a matter of time before she felt feelings for him; she was enamored by him and her body burned whenever he was around. Knowing this, she put herself in his hands and they became lovers. _

_This time was different and she could feel it; the anger he felt upon finding her with another man had hardened him to the idea that despite the fact that he saved her, she was not his. His mechanical breathing sent a shiver down her spine and she became acutely aware of the simple black bra she had been wearing under the now missing shirt. She pressed back into him and felt his hands enclose on her as he pressed his fingers into her hips._

"_You will never let another man touch you again, do you understand this?" He asked, his deep voice climbing inside her soul. "You are mine and if I ever catch another man with you, I will kill you both without a thought." She nodded understanding his claim of her and felt a little bit in control, she had power over him and she smiled._

_Pulling her back towards him hard she felt his excitement press into her and she smiled again as he started to back up; her pressed into him, towards the bed. When he made contact with it he turned her around and pushed her back. Her back made impact with the bed and her body jumped a bit with the force. She looked up at him and saw him bending over her, pulling her boots and pants from her body. She watched his eyes as he looked at her. They were darker than before and she felt herself grow hotter when they raked her body; taking in her long legs and her simple undergarments. When his eyes made contact with her face, he reached up and touched her swollen lip and cheek almost tenderly. She smiled slightly at him when he retracted his fingers and reached for his belt buckle, opening it and letting his heavy pants fall to the floor. Climbing on top of her, they didn't waste time with foreplay as he pulled her underwear off and rid himself of his own. _

_The need he felt since the last time he was here was consuming him and making it difficult for him to concentrate. She was as addicting to him as his pain medication; he found himself needing it more every time he took a hit and every time he went without it. Looking down at her he took in her scars and bruises, new that the cut on her cheek would scar and that thought made him even hungrier for her. She was now marked as his; her soul belonged to him the moment he took her from the whore house and now her body belonged to him as well. She was never going to leave him and he knew why; they were connected by a bond much deeper than love or loyalty. Pushing into her; he noted the way her body moved under him, her reactions never got old to him regardless of how many times he had her. His fingers left bruises on her hips as he pushed into her; her moans turning him on ever more. Sex for them was never soft and slow, the need they both had for the other was only filled when their time spent together was hard and unforgiving. She gripped him by the arms and pulled herself up changing the position on him but he didn't care; he liked when she was demanding of him, he knew she was only truly alive when she was confident and in charge. He found himself responding to how she moved and they sped up as she got closer to the edge of her orgasm. _

Shaking his head, Bane pulled himself out of the memory. It was one of his more favorite memories of the two of them only shadowed by the time he arrived back to her after that night; his name tattooed onto her hip. He remembered distinctly that his fingers dug into the name that night and now every night after that. They traveled in silence back into the sewers and met with Barsard in the control room.

"What do you have for me brother?" Bane asked jovially as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. Barsard looked up and connected eyes with them before speaking.


End file.
